That Smirk
by evechambers
Summary: This is my first fanfiction guys! But it'll be good. :   Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy. Friends falling in love. Fights, seduction, and love.   I suck at summaries. Sorry guys! Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge me! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! (: Thank you loves!

Okay um please give me 3 reviews at the least ... thank you!  
>There will be lemons later on, okay? You have to wait for the good stuff.<p>

-Clare's Point of View-

I sighed, biting my lips contently, watching every single movement that he made. The way his smile would move crookedly, the way he would brush his black hair away from his face, and how his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at me. Yes, I was head over heels for Elijah Goldsworthy. What can I do about it? I'd get butterflies in my stomach and his sarcastic attitude always causes my whole body to heat up.

My train of thought was interrupted when a cold hand tapped on my shoulders,causing me to flinch and close my book instinctively.

"Geez, calm down Clare." he said in his normal laid-back attitude.

I looked over at him and silently scanned his face. "Sorry. It's not really all that nice say hi without warning..." I mumbled idiotically.

Eli bit back a chuckle as he took a seat beside me, outside. It was our typical spot. It was a spacey area, that was covered in grass, with those few tables that the school decided to get for those... cheesy moments as Alli would say.

I pulled out my turkey sandwich as Eli pulled out a Twinkie bar. I smirked, rolling my eyes, purposely getting Eli's attention.

"What?" he asked tentatively, creasing his eyebrows.

I sighed softly and looked over at him, "A Twinkie Bar for lunch Eli? Not all very healthy."

Eli snorted, rolling his eyes. "Sorry mom."

A smirk twitched on the corner of lips, causing me to melt just a little bit. That smirk. It would

get be every time. We both finished our "lunches". Well mine was a lunch, while his was a ... whatever it was.

"So Clarebear." he started off, as I turned my head over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmmmm?" I replied, placing my hand back on my lap.

"How are things with the whole divorce going? Since they divorced I mean...?" Eli asked carefully making sure he picked his words carefully.

I sighed thoughtfully, and looked down. "It's a little bit easier now. I've got my support." I made sure I looked him in the eyes when I said that

"And my parents are really trying their best to make sure that I'm alright.

Eli nodded, taking a soft breath, before he got up. "Well uh, I'll see you after class, okay?"

With that, I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips as we both headed back to class.

-Eli's Point of View-

She has absolutely no fucking idea what the hell she does to me! She makes me go crazy and every single time I look at her, I just want to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But, she wouldn't like me. I'm wasn't amazing. I wasn't jock material. I narrowed my eyes in anger wasn't the punch myself for being such an imperfect idiot. Adam looked over at my direction, and examined me, quickly enough noticing my frustration.

"You okay man?" he asked, wondering what the hell was up with me.

"Yeah, fine. Just Clare Fever." I mumbled under my breath, but Adam heard me. He had an extraordinary good sense of hearing, causing him to grin.

"Oh, Clare Edwards? The love of your life?" Adam teased, causing me to glare at him.

Adam shrugged, at me, and said in return, "Hey, if you like the girl, then make a move. You won't get anywhere if you don't."

I looked at Adam without saying anything for a good 30 seconds, then opened my mouth to speak.

"I don't know..." I grumbled, just a bit annoyed.

Adam tilted his head back, and huffed. "Just try if you really love the woman."

And with that, the bell rang, as I rushed outside to greet Clare Edwards.

-Clare's Point of View-

I patiently waited for Eli to come and pick me up to go home or to The Dot like we usually do. Yeah, yeah, desperado. Not my fault that he was insanely adorable. Ugh, I was started to sound like Alli by the minute. This was not turning out to be a good thing. My fingers started tapping against my thigh, when I saw the perfect figure open the door, and walk towards me.

"Hey." He greeting, smirking sexily.

"Hi." I greeted back cheerfully.

He gave me a half-heartedly smile as he grabbed my hand, and led me to Morty. I shuddered slightly as his cold hand came in contact with my warm skin. Another sensation of warmth rushed to my cheek, as I realized that Eli Goldsworthy was holding my hand.

He opened the front door, leading me inside the antique hearse.

"Where shall we go today?" Eli asked, his jade-green eyes blazing as it stared into mine.

"I dunno…Um… maybe we can … head over to my house? I kinda have a report due and I could use a writing buddy….?" I smiled uncertainly hoping that he'd say yes. I liked when he come over… it was an insane amount of fun with him around.

He smirked, once more, making my heart feel another sensation as he nodded. "Sure Clare."

Oh Eli Goldsworthy, you have no idea how you make me feel.

-  
>He drove his way to my house, turning up the radio, as Paramore filled the hearse. I was a Paraheart. And so was Eli. Which I loved.<p>

The car skidded to break as I looked outside to find the familiar house which of course was my house. We stopped by the get pizza which we were going to eat at my place. Pizza was another thing we had in common that we enjoyed. But then again, who did like pizza? I licked my lips, as I got out of the car, a few people staring at Morty. I rolled my eyes. Some people never had seen a hearse before, have they? Eli thought the same thing, because we exchanged glances. I smiled, grabbed my bag as Eli followed me to the front door. I unlocked the door and headed inside motioning Eli to follow.

"Wanna eat first?" I asked, looking over at Eli who was too busy trying to get the pizza box.  
>"Please?" he grinned, causing me to giggle.<p>

"Of course." I replied warmly as I grabbed two plates and 2 glasses. I filled both of them with coca-cola and headed outside, as the pizza box laid on the coffee table.

-Eli's Point of View-

I loved Clare's house. It smelled like...Clare. And what Clare smelled like was well...vanilla. I adored vanilla. Well vanilla is freaking awesome. And looked over at Clare who took a bite out of her pizza. She looked extremely sexy doing it too. I laughed silently to myself as I took a bite into my second slice of pizza.  
>"So Clare? To... do something fun while we're eating, wanna play a game of truth or dare?"<p>

Clare hesitated then nodded, looking me into the eyes. "Sure, why not."  
>Just stating a fact here, but Clare had amazing eyes. They were freaking gorgeous. I would have to force myself to look away. It was an aqua sea of pearls. And of course... to your surprise, my favorite color is blue, not black. And there was those times when I would call her Blue-Eyes. It suited her so well . Just a random thought.<p>

"Okay. Hm, you first Clare. Truth or Dare?"

Clare thought for a second or two, then smiled. "Dare."  
>I smirked at that. Dare? Hm.<br>"I dare you too..." I started off. "I dare you to do something sexy."

Clare gave me a look, and blinked, then rolled her eyes. "Sexy? I got this."  
>She got up, pulled... lipgloss out of her bag, and went behind me. I felt her hand grip my neck, as she pressed her lips against my neck causing me to moan slightly. She bit my neck slightly, biting my lips from moaning a bit more<br>I did realize that this was just a dare, right? Hm, but St. Clare. Never expecting this. She pulled away, pink rushing to her cheeks as she realized what she just did  
>as I just looked dumbfounded.<br>I smirked just a bit. "Wow Clare. Was not expecting that."  
>Clare looked away from me then shrugged.<p>

"Now it's your turn." she said devilishly causing me to wince slightly.  
>Oh shit. I wonder what I got myself into.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Review please!  
>Think it'd be too soon for lemons ? Respond!<p>

-Clare's Point of View-  
>I could feel Eli's starting tense up when I said those words causing an evil smirk to rush towards my lips. This can be used for a good opportunity or just to embarrass. Which one should I choose exactly? My eyes locked onto Eli's causing him to flinch.<p>

"Truth or dare?" I said with a small smile.  
>I noticed that Eli gulped as he mumbled in a brisk tone "Truth."<p>

And just like every other person's question of truth, I asked

"Who are you in love with?"

I felt myself tighten up just a little bit, as I asked that. Eli looked down then looked back up at me.  
>"Actually, I meant dare."<p>

Seriously! I huffed silently to myself then narrowed my eyes.  
>"Fine! I dare you to tell me who you're in love with!" I hissed desperately.<p>

I have Eli look at me with intense eyes, causing my face to flush and look down.

"So I've got little Clare Edwards blushing?" he said cockily, as more red reached my cheeks.

I looked down, then said "Just answer the question, Eli."

Eli took a step towards me. He inched closer.  
>And I forgot absolutely everything when his cold hard lips pressed against mine. He pulled my hips closer to his, as he wrapped his hand around my waist. I was surprised not expecting this. I pulled away slowly, looking him into the eyes. I could feel warmth rushing to my cheeks.<p>

I didn't know what to expect... all I felt was me tiptoeing slowly, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, very pleased right now.

Eli pulled away slowly, as I followed. There was this small tint of red that stayed on Eli's cheek.  
>I grinned happily, hopefully I didn't look too eager. "You're in love with me?"<p>

I was making him suffer, I just wanted him to answer the question.

"Yes. I am in love with Clare Edwards."

With that, I pulled closer to him, and pressed my lips onto his, running off into my own little world that he put me in.

-Eli's Point of View-

I woke up, a smirk pulled onto my face, fixing my hair quickly before tossing on my Deadhand T-shirt and my black skinny jeans. I threw on my guitar pick necklace over my neck, and headed outside, waving a goodbye to my parents.

I entered Morty, taking in the smell of the antique hearse that's close enough to be to be called my family.

The engine started, as the rumbling of it, echoed as I hit the breaks to go to the love of my life's house.  
>The path to go there was so familiar, I could've just closed my eyes and just headed over there. But, of course the cops wouldn't like that, now would they?<p>

My car skidded to a break, as my heart skipped a beat when _my love _closed the door behind her.  
>"Hey Eli." she murmured in her melodic voice.<br>"Hey." I replied, looking forward, then looking over at her.

"Eli?" she called, causing my head to snap towards her direction.

"Yes, Clare?" I raised my eyebrow warily as I stopped at the signal light  
>"Uhm..." she mumbled, her cheeks turning a faint pink, causing me to smirk. "Where does this put us? ... As in relationship-wise..?"<p>

I looked down, then looked over at her, a warm smile twitching at the edge of my lips.

"You're mine. I'm yours."

SHORT CHAPTER.  
>Sorry guys!<br>Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lemons will get much more descriptive, so don't you sex-crazed readers worry. Haha. Review please!

-Eli's Point of View-

I've been dating Clare Edwards for six months. Today was our six month anniversary. Everything was going well, but I wanted her. I wanted her, wanted her. Her to be completely mine. But, her abstinence, how comfortable she was, and her beliefs were overall more important to me than my needs. My dreams would be extremely dirty though. And they'd be the same. Every single time. She'd seduce me, convince me that she was ready, and right before she removed every item of clothing, my dream would be end leaving me with a wet pair of boxers.

Today was one of those nights. I groaned, irritating, rubbing eyes and got up from my bed lazily. It was the same routine every single morning. Brushing my teeth, taking a shower, changing my clothes, and that crap. It was spring break and that I was going out with Clare tonight. She was surprising me. I smiled to myself because her surprises were always good. Amazing actually, though she'd beat me with paying before I could do it myself.

I threw on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans before heading out of my room.

"Eli! Clare's downstairs!" Cece called from the bottom of the staircase.

I grinned as I headed down the stairs fixing my hair. My feet stopped when I saw the familiar gorgeous face. Her hair was in ringlets, brown, framing her face. She was wearing brown eye shadow and black eyeliner making her blue eyes pop out. Her face was a light pink blush brushed to each side and the top it off she was wearing a light red shade of pink. I grinned as I scanned her outfit. Clare was wearing a navy blue ruffled dress, along with a pair of black flats. She looked absolutely stunning.  
>"Morning , Blue-Eyes." I greeted, pressing my lips against hers welcomingly.<p>

"Morning." She replied her voice as sweet as ever. "Happy Anniversary."

I smirked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Happy Anniversary Clare." I replied as I grabbed a bag that was lying by the shoe rack. It was the formal wear for later. I looked over at Clare, noticing that she was a little bit nervous, causing me the raise an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off.  
>I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 1:00. Damn, I should really get up earlier.<br>"Where to first my lady?" I asked Clare, looking intently into her blue eyes.  
>She giggled adorably and cooed "I dunno. Maybe the beach first?"<p>

I nodded, as I headed outside, and entered Morty, opening the door for Clare.  
>"Still a gentleman." Clare smiled, as she entered the hearse.<br>I rolled my eyes and started the engine.

-Clare's Point of View-

The whole day I was an utter mess. A complete nervous wreck. I had to perfect gift to give to Eli… but it was the biggest decision of my life. I loved Eli with all my heart. He meant the world to me. Yeah, we had our fights but I knew that he was the best guy in this whole universe. Cliché, I get it, but it's true.

I laughed softly, as I looked over at him. I took a bite out of my garlic bread.  
>"I'm paying." I announced as I watched him roll his green eyes.<br>"In your dreams, Blue-Eyes." He retorted, causing me give a look.  
>"Is this a challenge?" I asked him, a smirk twitching on my lips.<br>"If you want." He smirked, causing my heart to melt a little more. Geez that smirk never got old. Never did, never will.  
>I played with my fingers a little, and fidgeting in my seat causing him to grab my hands.<br>"You okay Clare?"

I blinked, then stammered "Y-yeah I'm fine. I uh, um, well after this you wanna come to my place…?"

Eli cautiously opened his mouth, and said "Sure." A smile popped onto his mouth causing one to approach mine.

Great.

-Eli's Point of View-

I wondered what the hell was going up with her. She was acting weird and nervous for the entire day. Did I smell or something?  
>I sniffed myself as I headed inside the living room.<br>Nope still smelt like soap and Axe.  
>"Upstairs." I heard Clare whisper, as I followed her up.<br>"Um, Clare?" I started causing her to shush me until we made it to her bedroom.

She took a seat on her bed, motioning me to sit down.  
>She fiddled with her hand a little more, then looked into my eyes. "Um Eli…" she mumbled.<br>I nodded, raising an eyebrow.  
>"I-I want….." she started. "I want to be yours."<p>

I blinked, confused for a second, then realized what she meant.  
>"I want t-to be completely yours."<p>

I looked over at her, looking in her eyes. "Are you sure, Clare?" I asked.  
>She nodded.<p>

I smiled and whispered into her ears, "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable."  
>And with that, I pressed my lips softly to her lips. My tongue begged to enters hers, as she allowed it in. Our tongues fought with each other causing her to moan delightfully. It was almost like music to my ears. I made my way to her neck, placing kisses everywhere. I pressed my lips against her collarbone, my fingers making their way to the back of the dress. I looked up at Clare for permission, as she nodded in approval. I slowly unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a lacy black bra with matching panties.<p>

"Clare..what about protection?"

"T-taken care of Eli."

I nodded slowly as I removed my shirt.

"Can I?"  
>I glanced over at her bra, as she nodded again.<br>I unhooked her bra, leaving her chest bare.  
>Her cheeks immediately flushed red, causing me to smirk just a bit.<br>I placed small kisses everywhere, as I groped her right breast and bit her left nipple slowly. She moaned, her legs moving and fidgeting. We both moaned when my hard pressed against her center.

I pulled off her panties and threw them on the floor.

She instinctively closed her legs.  
>"It's okay Clare." I whispered. "You're beautiful."<p>

My pulled of my pants and boxers as she stared in awe. I smirked at that.  
>"Like what you see?" I grinned cockily.<p>

She blushed softly, looked down, and nodded.

I pulled the condom on and aligned my dick with her vagina, as I whispered softly and soothing, "It's going to hurt."  
>Clare shrugged it off, then motioned me to go.<br>I nodded, as I thrusted inside of her, slowly and gently. Tears started forming inside her eyes, causing me to wince. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "Faster."  
>I nodded, and thrusted faster.<p>

She threw her head back in pleasure as I did the same.  
>"Ohh E-eli…" she moaned with utter pleasure.<br>"C-clare…." I moaned happily, knowing we were both going to hit our peak.  
>I reached her G-Spot, causing her to scream "ELI! More!"<p>

I thrusted faster and harder at that spot, and with that she let go, as I followed.  
>"Oh my god…" she said as she fell on the bed.<p>

"That was amazing Eli." Clare whispered.  
>"I love you Clare." I murmured gently.<br>"I love you too , Eli."


End file.
